Overwxtched
Overwxtched (formerly DragonDipperBlossom, and earlier dragonfruit348) is a Robloxian player who is a television interest for the Roblox community since he joined in August 2, 2011. He is mostly known as for founding and owning Dipper Fresh Studios, Roblox Movie Channel, and Hexahedron Television Networks. History On July 31, 2011, Dragon was in summer camp during that time, he liked games in 3D such as sandboxes, but then in August 1, 2011 he saw some kids playing ROBLOX such as his friends cyberwaffles, goerge2468, and codymabric5. So in August 2, 2011 he joined ROBLOX and taking its first steps. On November 16, 2012, a year after joined ROBLOX, he produced his own show of his life as a Robloxian, randomly wandering and playing around, but the show was canceled from the 30th episode in April 2013 due to low ratings. In October 2013 he joined a task force group as the SCP Foundation as a Class-D, but then left the group in April 14, 2014 after joining the Roblox Broacasting Company after a message from former owner of RBC, tomtim365. In June 8, 2014 dragon was selected as Co-Owner for the Roblox Broadcasting Company. On July 4, 2014, dragonfruit348 announed the RBC Awards hosted by dragon and TheMagnificientMan, to be held on August 2nd in either 2014 or 2015, due to a controversy regarding a former owner of RBC, Werten25. He created fictional dates and programming that were not released, first on June 21, 2014, with an unofficial announcement of the new "Neon Ident", which was believed to be replacing the original ident from September 2010. On July 5, 2014 dragon was in a conversation with TheMagnificientMan regarding of Werten25's making up of the description's details and launch and re-launch dates which went controversial until dragon made a plan to dissolve the Werten25 controversy from being forced to shut down or being defunct by the Werten25 controversy, the solution was to merge all RBC employees from the current group to TheMagnificientMan's old group as planned by dragon and TheMagnificientMan. As the plan worked successfully, but only three employees left the Werten25's group but one employee left but never merged to Mag's group, this plan is currently pending until all RBC employees except for Werten25 are all joined and worked to the old group as a protest for the Werten25 controversy. On July 24, 2014 dragonfruit348 annouced that he would have his first live talk show called The Dragon Hour and the official release date is in September 12, 2014 on RBC Network which will have guest stars including competors except buddbudd222 and jonmar1 who are enimes and allies of the Roblox Broadcasting Company, short sketches and music performances, with sometimes a surprise comes to guest star and audiences which dragon rumored about The Surprise which is to be set in the very first episode. On July 30, 2014, dragonfruit348 announced that in February 2015 he will be officially changing his name to DragonDipperBlossom in order to be a little reasonable and exciting name. On September 21, 2014, dragon founded a production company which is now known as Dipper Fresh Productions. On September 23, 2014, dragonfruit348 renamed himself to DragonDipperBlossom. On November 27, 2014, Dragon launched his first channel, RMC. On January 2, 2015, DragonDipperBlossom and TheMagRblx founded Dipper Fresh Studios that was acquired by BBC Networks in July 2015. On January 1, 2017, DragonDipperBlossom left Roblox after announcing his departure from the Roblox television industry and the game itself due to issues that he had to deal with. However, on March 26, 2017 he later returned to Roblox under a new name and account called, Overwxtched, due to feedback from his fans and loyal piers. He named his new account as a reference, and modified spelling of his favorite game, Overwatch. But shortly after he returned, he was involved in a ownership dispute regarding his channel, Roblox Movie Channel whether to relaunch it under a percentage of minority and majority ownership stakes, or keep the channel remain defunct altogether. But the dispute was eventually settled, when Overwxtched and his long-time collaborator and worker for the channel, TheMagRBLX made a new deal with Lava Lamp Entertainment, and Buddbudd Studios to have a new broadcasting control stakes in which were LLE will have a majority control stake for about 90% of the movie channel, while BBS will own in a minority stake which is currently undisclosed at this time. Even though the channel will have different broadcasting controllers, the channel is still fully owned by FRSH Inc. Shortly afterwards, he would later rejoin his predecessor company, Hexahedron Television Networks after he sold the company to D.A.R.T.S. Media Group in December 2016. Category:People